House of Cards
by ForAllThePain
Summary: Amy returns after finishing her degree, wanting John back, but how does Ricky fit into the picture. Definitely Ramy.
1. Author's Words

I'll be writing my story to be set after the series finale, where Amy has left for New York. I have read a lot of fanfiction about Ramy the last couple of days and couldn't find one that was exactly what I wanted to read and that had a full story, I was always so disappointed that there were only a few chapters, so I decided to write my own story. I apologize for any incoherences, it's been a while since I've watched the show. I also apologize if people recognize parts of their own stories. I've read so many stories and had so many thoughts of my own, that it may be possible I haven't come up with this all on my own.


	2. General Setting

It's been approximately four years since Amy left for New York. Ricky and John have settled into a pleasant routine where it's just the two of them and it's working out perfectly for them. He's still working at the butcher's shop, but is now the manager, a promotion he got after Bunny retired. John is now 7 years old and has barely seen his mom in those last few years.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ricky**

The alarmclock on his bedside table woke Ricky up in the midst of a dream about a girl with long chestnut hair. Startled by the sound, Ricky breathed out heavily as he came to the realization that he was in his bed. He sighed deeply as he swung his legs out of the bed snoozing his alarm clock. Oh how he he hated these mornings, where memories of Amy came rushing back in. For the most part of his day, he was able to shut off his thoughts about her, but at night, his mind was unguarded and she would pop right in again. At first, these dreams had been vivid, remembering specific things about her, and they had been a lot more frequent than they were nowadays.

Same went for John asking about his mother. The first few weeks after she had left, he would constantly cry or ask about his Mom. Ricky tried to keep in touch with Amy through skype, so that his son wouldn't think he wasn't important enough, and he always tried to make sure to tell him that his mother loved him, and that she would return to him when she was ready, but when the weeks started to turn into months, and the skype calls became less frequent, he started to stop talking about Amy as well. It hurt too much to think of her, and speaking her name was like knives cutting into his heart. It was worse than the cigarette burns his father had given him. And after a while, even John gave up asking about his mother, now, he was perfectly fine with it just being him and his Dad, not wondering about a Mom, although all the other kids in his class had a Mom ánd a Dad.

After a long inhale of fresh air, he finally got up out of the bed when his alarm clock started playing the annoying beeping sounds again. Time to wake up John to get him ready for school, he thought. He couldn't believe his boy was finishing up with grade five already, he was so proud of his son. As he made his way over to his son's room, he made a stop at the kitching, pressing the button for the coffee machine, then walking into his son's room, gently calling out his name.  
"John buddy, wake up, it's time to go to school."  
The little boy stirred in his sleep, clearly not planning on waking up. Ricky smiled, he was so much like him, even the way he slept reminded him of himself, one arm underneath the cushion and one arm pulled up in front of his face while sleeping on his tummy. Ricky reached out, gently shaking his son, so he would wake up.  
"Come on bud, let's get ready, I need to open the shop in a few minutes and the bus will be here soon."  
Finally the little boy opened his eyes, Amy's eyes and smiled. He was always in such a good mood, it was a joy for Ricky to be his father.  
"Good morning, Daddy," John spoke.  
"Good morning, Son, did you sleep well?" Ricky asked, turning for the closet to grab John's clothes for this morning, making sure he also grabbed clean underwear, as his son had a habit of being lazy and not chaning his underwear.  
"Yeah.. Last day of school. Will you come pick me up today?" the boy asked, hopeful for a positive answer.  
"I'll try buddy, what time is school out today?"  
"At two, but I need to bring home a lot of stuff and it's easier than taking the bus."  
"I'll be there." Ricky promised, although he would have to find an employee to take care of the butcher shop by himself for that period of time, but he couldn't say no to his son, not when he rarely asked to be picked up.

A knock on the door ended the conversation, as Ricky raised an eyebrow. Who could be at the door at this time in the day? He glanced at the Angry birds clock by John's bed. 7.30. He still had time to open the butcher shop so it couldn't be some angry customer who knew he lived above the butcher shop.  
"Hang on buddy, let me get the door and get dressed, okay?"  
"Yeah Daddy."  
Ricky smiled at his son, ruffling his hair so it pointed every way they could possible go, then made his way to the front door.  
"Hi, how can I h-" he didn't finish the sentence, as he spotted the girl in front of him. Well, he could no longer call her a girl, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, although she looked just the same in a way.  
"Hey Ricky, can I come in?" Amy Juergens spoke.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ricky.  
It felt as though all the air had been knocked out of Ricky. My knees felt wobbly as he looked at the woman he once loved. She cleared her throat, looking at him expectantly. She didn't request again though, fiddling with the hem of her jacket as she waited for his answer. After a few seconds, he regained control of his body and moved out of the way.  
"I don't have much time though, I need to open the butcher shop."  
"Isn't that Bunny's job?" she asked him, with a look of confusion on her face.  
"That would be hard, considering she took her retirement at the beginning of this school year," he paused, then continued: "I replaced her." he didn't know why he told her he had replaced Bunny as the manager of the butcher shop, either to make her realize how well he was doing without her, or if he was just granting her some side information.  
"Oh, congratulations." Amy said, looking around the apartment. "Where's John?"  
"He's in his room getting ready for school, it's his last day before the holiday starts."  
"Oh yeah, makes sense." she said.  
'Well, this is awkward' Ricky thought as he moved into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl for John's cereal.  
"Why are you here, Amy?" he finally said, as she wasn't speaking either and the question had been burning on the tip of his tongue since he had seen her standing in his door way.  
"Well, I've finished with college, so I'm here to take John home with me."  
Ricky Underwood poured the entire content of the milk bottle over the bowl instead of in it, as she dropped the bomb on him. At first, he laughed, thinking she was joking, but the way she was still fiddling with her jacket, then straightening her back as he laughed at her, made him realize she was dead serious.  
"What?! He doesn't even know who you are. You've never called or skyped or tried contacting him in the last couple of years and now you think you can just take him back?"  
"Well, technically I still have custody, you know, so it's really not a request."  
He stared at his former fiancé, realizing she was right. They had never done the legal steps that stated he was the full and only care-taker of John.  
"Shit." he sweared under his breath as he realized this.

He wanted to yell at her, call her names, throw her out of his apartment, but wasn't sure in what order yet, but at that moment, John emerged from his bedroom, fully dressed.  
"Hey Dad, who's that?" he asked while walking into the kitchen and sitting on his chair to start eating his breakfast.  
Ricky quickly replied before Amy could speak. "This is Amy, a friend from highschool. She's just dropping by to say hello."  
John nodded, accepting the answer. However, Amy was not so pleased with this answer and raised an eyebrow at Ricky before opening her mouth.  
"Well actually John, that's not completely true, I'm your mother."  
John's spoon stayed somewhere mid-air as he looked up, confused now. He looked at his father, not understanding what was going on.  
"My Mommie?" he said, almost like a toddler who was still getting used to the word.  
Ricky closed his eyes and wrinkled his eyebrows in defeat. This was not how he wanted to tell John, but Amy wasn't respecting him at all and he didn't want to fight her in the presence of their son.  
"Amy, do you think I can have a minute of your time?" he strained to calm himself. He had never lost his temper in the presence of his son, but the way Amy was throwing herself back into their lives, not thinking about John's feelings, was not okay with him.  
"Oh okay."  
She smiled at her son while following Ricky into the bedroom, where they would have some privacy. The boy smiled back at the woman with the chestnut hair, wondering if she really was his mommie. All he could vaguely remember were some scents of her, but he couldn't remember what she looked like. Daddy had refused to show him pictures of his Mom and hadn't wanted to talk about what happened to her, so this was very confusing, but he tried to wrap his head around it.  
"Eat your cereals, John, the bus will be here soon." Ricky said, before closing the door to the bedroom so John wouldn't here the conversation unless it got too loud.  
He turned at Amy, his eyes filled with rage, hands itching.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled, trying not to lose his temper.  
"Well Ricky, I am his Mom, and he deserves to know that, to know I'm here to take care of him, to love him."  
"So where were you the past four years when he needed you as well? You weren't ready to love him then or what?"  
Amy looked hurt, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Look, I know that my decisions didn't make much sense, but they were right at the time."  
"They were the right ones for you, but how about me, how about John?" Ricky remembered the little boy in the room next to them and lowered his voice, he didn't want him to know they were fighting.


End file.
